


Escort

by kayecho



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Date, Escort Service, First Meetings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prostitution, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: One drunk night, Noctis and Gladio find out that Prompto is a virgin and they suggest that maybe he should try a prostitute if it's so hard to find a guy in Insomnia. Later, Noctis sets up an all expenses paid night for Prompto for his birthday because he is the bestest friend ever.





	Escort

If Prompto were going to be a member of Crownsguard he was going to have to meet the two other most important people in Noctis's life (the King not included of course). After all, these were going to be the two men he would spend most of his days with as soon as he were properly indoctrinated. This was how Prompto found himself drunk, in Noctis's apartment, with a hulking man, who looked too tall and too broad to only be 21 years old, feeding him drinks as though it were some kind of hazing ritual. This was also how Prompto found himself blurting out a secret he had been keeping for years after being forced to listen to Gladiolus go on and on about the women he's dated this year alone: "I like guys."

"You've slept with a guy before?" Gladio had been pounding back drinks as if it were water, but it was a confession like that that made him stop, eyebrows raising.

Prompto shook his head before biting back a hiccup. "Uh-uh."

"If you've never slept with a guy before, how do you know you like guys?"

Prompto opened his mouth and then closed it. He waited a moment before speaking again, his drunk mind trying to wrap around the logic. "Well-- cuz! I don't have to sleep with a guy to know that I like guys!"

Noctis snorted, finally making a sound as if reminding the others that he wasn't actually asleep. He cracked open an eye "I don't have to sleep with Luna to know that I like Luna." His contribution was, predictably, self centered but completely reasonable.

Gladio sputtered, trying to form words in arguement. It was the only evidence thus far that he was actually intoxicated. "Th-that- that's not how it works, though! Luna's different! Girls are different! You gotta sleep with a guy before you know you like guys. I mean, cocks and balls everywhere!"

"I can't just sleep with a guy, Gladio. S'not that easy. Finding a single gay guy in Insomnia is like finding a shiny and then I gotta try and woo him?"

"So pay for one." Noctis said the words plain as day, as if it were the easiest most straight forward answer possible. "Pay for a guy, sleep with him and then decide for yourself if cock and balls really are your thing."

"What!? No! I can't pay for something like that!"

"So I'll pay for one." Noctis was shrugging. He was royalty. Money was no object.

Prompto felt the whine squeeze out of his throat as he pushed his face into the couch cushions. He was drunk enough to have made the confession, but he wasn't drunk enough to not be embarrassed by it. "Stop, I don't want it. I don't want you to pay a guy for me." He groaned when he felt Noctis's weight on top of him.

"S'almost your birthday. I gotta get you a good gift anyway."

"It's not funny."

"It's kinda funny," Gladio supplied, and Prompto felt and heard him kicking the couch beneath them.

Alcohol was a blessing and a curse, and when Prompto woke up the next morning with little memory of the night, he considered it a blessing. The curse would follow when several weeks later Noctis approached him with a sly looking grin as he leaned on his school desk.

"I found someone for you."

The words made that drunken night come rushing back to him, and Prompto felt his face go a little pale. All that joking about paying for a guy and suddenly his best friend was in front of him saying that he's found someone. "Y-you really didn't have to," he protested weakly. He didn't want to think of his first time to be with some weirdo that gets paid to have sex. It sucked all the romance out of it.

Noctis shook his head as he placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. He gave it a squeeze. "Yes, I had to. You said you've never been with a guy before, so I found you a guy. Free up your Saturday night." He took a step back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The expression on his face was amused. "And you can't back out, because I already put the down payment on the reservation and everything. Non-refundable."

"Non-refundable!? Bu-"

"No buts. Or, I guess some butts. Your butt? Are you a bottom?"

Prompto reached over his desk, swinging at him with a fist. "Stop! You're killing me!"

Noctis ducked the fist, hoping backwards. "I just want you to be happy. You're my best friend. Well, that and Gladio won't stop talking about it. "

Above all else, Prompto wished Noctis had told him to free up his Saturday on a Friday, so he wouldn't have time to dwell on it for several days, but instead Noctis told him on a Monday, so the next five days were spent in agony. Everyday was a combination of embarrassment, nerves and, dare he say it, excitement. He had never been with a guy before and the idea of it, even if it were paid for and completely ingenue, felt more than a little thrilling.

When Saturday finally came, he spent the entire day and afternoon fretting over his clothes. Noctis had given him the warning: "He's pretty fancy, dress nice. Oh, and it's a really nice restaurant at a really nice hotel. Dress super nice, okay? Okay." Prompto didn't own anything nice. The most dressed up thing he owned was his school uniform, and there was no way he was going to wear that on a date with a prostitute. The whole thing already felt as though it were in the morally grey zone, the last thing he needed was to throw a schoolboy kink into the mix.

Eventually Noctis came to his rescue, like the wing man he was, with a handsome outfit that screamed Lucian royalty. It was all black with subtle skull detailing just like all of Noctis's clothes and accessories. Prompto felt awkward and uncomfortable in this kind of formal dress, the silk shirt buttoned up to his neck. He fiddled with it on his way to the hotel, glad that Noctis didn't give him a tie to wear with the rest of the outfit. He felt as though he were having a hard time breathing. He felt stifled and panicked. Eventually, before walking through the revolving doors, Prompto undid the top two buttons. 

It didn't help.

Noctis had told him what to look for. He said the man would definitely be there first, that he was more than just punctual, and Prompto tried to arrive at least five minutes early, though he wasn't sure why he was trying to impress someone who was doing this for money. Noctis had also mentioned he would be tall and handsome with glasses, and added that he would look like the near opposite of Gladio. Most importantly, he would be holding a can of Ebony Coffee, despite being in a restaurant that served coffee.

When Prompto's eyes found the man, his heart skipped a beat. Calling him merely handsome was entirely unfair. He was classically handsome, like the ancient sculptures of astrals. He looked as though he had been molded out of clay in their image, his features perfectly balanced, somehow both strong and delicate at the same time. His hair was perfectly coiffed. His posture was impeccable. His clothes clung to his form in such a way that it hinted as the musculature underneath. He sat, nose just slightly up in the air, long fingers curled elegantly around the distinct red, white and black can of Ebony. He appeared more royal than even Noctis.

"Sir? Sir?"

Prompto jumped, only just realizing someone had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes.

"Sir, may I help you get seated?"

Prompto shook his head quickly, biting his bottom lip. "N-no. I'm good! I know where I need to be. I'm sorry!" He bowed his head a few times, before hurrying through the dining floor. He approached the booth, where the sculpture of a man were sitting, slowly, cautiously, feeling like a mouse trying to sneak past a cat. The man spotted him almost instantly, turning to look at him. "You must be Prompto," he said, his voice dignified.

"Y-yes! Yes! Hi! It's nice to meet you!" The words came out in a rush as Prompto bowed awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his body.

"I'm Ignis. It's a lovely to meet you."

The man, the Ignis, gestured across the table and Prompto sat, squirming a little as he shifted his weight from one side to the other. "I'm sorry, I've never done anything like this before."

Ignis smiled gently. "That's okay. Everyone's nervous the first time. Even I was nervous my first time, but as long as you have someone experienced holding your hand the whole time, you may find it to be very pleasurable in the end."

"A-are you experienced?"

Ignis laughed, one of those confident, mature kind of laughs. "You could say that, yes. I promise I will not do anything you don't want to do."

Prompto felt his face burn, and he was certain he was the color of a tomato. He swallowed. "O-Okay."

Ignis raised a hand and flagged down a waiter. "Noctis went all out. All expenses paid, so there is nothing on the menu that we shouldn't enjoy tonight, hm? He even paid for a room upstairs, but let's at least start with drinks and dinner? We don't want to get ahead of ourselves."

There was something about the way Ignis spoke, that his words were so dignified and yet at the same time every word sent a chill down Prompto's spine in anticipation. He never thought it were possible to experience foreplay in the form of spoken word, but here it was, right in front of him like the professional Ignis was. He fumbled with the menu when the waiter brought it by, pouring over the unfamiliar items, not wanting to look greedy, but also not wanting to appear as though he were a cheapskate of some sort.

"---paella and a glass of tonic water, please."

"And for you sir?"

Prompto jumped, realizing too late that he hadn't made any decisions at all. His eyes scanned quickly over the menu one last time before his eyes finally landed on the one thing he recognized, the one thing he knew he could trust. "The curried soup, please. Oh, and a salad."

"Anything to drink?"

"Just water." That was the easy part. Prompto didn't want to be inebriated for this experience, he wanted to maintain some sense of what was going to transpire.

When he looked up from the menu, he saw Ignis's expression, eyebrows slightly raised, fingers running along the rim of his coffee can. "Curry?"

"Yeah, I love curry. I--" Prompto stopped, and suddenly realized that curry was one of those foods with a lingering taste, a lingering smell. He felt his face burn. "Should I not have picked curry? I wasn't really thinking, I just know that I--"

"I've been told I make a wonderful curry," Ignis said with a smile, expression relaxing. "Perhaps I can make it for you someday."

For half a moment Prompto felt as though this were a real date, that if things went well they could make plans for future dates, that this wouldn't just be one awkward night that the prince of Lucis had paid for. It felt nice, but he knew that it was all part of the act. Noctis probably gave a very specific direction to make this as romantic as possible. He offered Ignis a small smile in response, lips quirked, cheeks pink. "Maybe." He could play along just as well.

The food arrived amidst an awkward small talk, and Prompto watched Ignis eat his rice with the grace and dignity of someone of upper crust breeding. His mannerisms were too aristocratic to be someone who was paid to have sex with those who could not come by it naturally. There was high class and then there was Ignis.

After a moment's silence, Prompto broke, unable to help himself. "This might sound kind of rude but..."

"If you have to preface a statement with, 'this might sound rude' it is most likely a rude statement, but I am willing to humor you." Ignis said it with an amused lilt to his voice, head tilting slightly. Prompto swore he could see his eyes twinkle with laughter behind his glasses.

"How much is Noctis paying you?"

Ignis looked startled, as though he had run an entire gamut of questions through his brain but never expected something so straight forward. Perhaps most people already knew the price of their escorts before doing the deed. "That is rude," he said, eyes wide.

Prompto felt his face turn red and he waved his hands in protest. "I'm sorry! I was just curious! I-- It-- Sorry!" He hung his head, feeling ashamed that he even thought the question, much less say it aloud.

"Well, I'll have you know, it isn't technically Noctis's money, it's his father's money, and while it is wildly inappropriate to tell you the numerical value, I should ensure you that the amount is enough. I live quite comfortably. I do not want for anything."

"Oh." Prompto wasn't so sure if he felt reassured by the statement or somehow worse. He looked down at his half eaten bowl of soup and moved the soldier of toast around in the creamy sea of yellow. He preferred green curry over yellow curry, this was sweeter than he liked. He wondered what Ignis would charge on a normal basis, no dinner, no small talk, just sex, or was he the sort of escort that always provided these extra services.

"You're a student, right?" Ignis started, filling in the uncomfortable silence with ease. "Noctis tells me you're his classmate and friend."

"Yeah. We graduate in a couple months, and then I might end up working for Noctis. My grades aren't good enough for university, so I'm not even going to bother." Prompto answered honestly, perhaps because he knew that he was talking to someone who wouldn't judge his personal life the way others do. His parents are still disappointed in his choice to not continue his education, but between failing out of university or working as a body guard for the Prince of Lucis, he preferred the latter.

"Good luck. I know working for the royal family is hard work, but as long as you have dedication and commitment, you will succeed." Ignis paused, and looked considerate for a moment. "And their trust," he added.

Prompto couldn't help but smile. It was the first time anyone but Noctis and Gladio had given him a positive response to his post-graduation decisions. He knew it had everything to do with the fact that Ignis were paid to entertain and to please, but it still sounded good, and it felt good. The feeling extended to his lips, stretching across in a broad grin. "I'm gonna do my best!"

Ignis returned the grin with a delicate smile of his own. "I trust you will." He said it with such sincerity to his voice that Prompto couldn't do anything else but believe him, and he hated to think that it was all just an act, so in the moment he let himself get carried away, let himself believe that this was a real date, that Ignis really was as good as he seemed.

At the very least, Prompto learned that Ignis was a very good flirt. Towards the end of their meal, he felt the toe of Ignis's oxford against his ankle, felt him rub it slowly back and forth, felt him sneak it past the hem of his trousers. Prompto felt his cheeks turn pink at the attention. The expression on Ignis's face didn't change, he was subtle about it on the outside, but under the table was a completely different story. The touch was gentle. It was teasing. It made Prompto's mind scatter off into directions that were inappropriate at dinner, and despite how he had begun to squirm, Ignis insisted on continuing the meal into dessert.

Over the final course, Prompto learned that Ignis had a sweet tooth, that he enjoyed accompanying a light, fluffy chiffon cake with the bitterness of a can of Ebony coffee. He also learned that Ignis carried around an extra serving of coffee with him at all times. It was a little startling to watch him reach into his bag and pull out the black, white and red can and crack into it without any shame. In turn, Prompto somehow managed, despite the distraction under the table, to tell Ignis that he didn't much care for pastries, that he loved spicy, savory foods and he loved to accompany those foods with soft drinks, but he tried his best to avoid them when he could. He also added that he was a sucker for snack foods, the saltier the better.

The longer they spent together over dinner, the easier conversation became. It felt so comfortable and so natural that Prompto had to remind himself that every time Ignis shared his opinion, it was likely all for show. Even so, he was enjoying himself. He had always known he had a preference for the same sex, but he had never had the opportunity to ever date anyone like him. The awkwardness he felt in the beginning was dissolving as time went on, helped along by Ignis's easy nature and forward flirting. When Ignis reached over at the end of dinner and covered Prompto's hand with his own, Prompto felt a shiver of anticipation down his spine. He had spent the last half hour feeling Ignis's touch underneath the table, but the warmth of skin against skin was something else entirely.

"Shall we take advantage of the Prince's generosity and adjourn to the room upstairs?" Ignis spoke in a low voice. His thumb gently rubbed the back of Prompto's wrist.

A normal date shouldn't have gone so smoothly. A normal date shouldn't have jumped straight to an invitation like this. It was a sobering reminder that Noctis had paid for the experience. Prompto swallowed thickly, nervous. He suddenly considered refusing, letting Ignis off, telling him to consider the rest of the payment as some kind of tip, that was happy enough with the little bit he experienced.

Prompto looked up slowly from their hands. Their eyes met. Any doubts he had suddenly evaporated. He couldn't muster up the self control to say no, not when Ignis's gaze was fixed on him, eyes dark with what he could only describe as seduction. It was a look that pierced him deep in his gut and made every inch of him tense. He nodded dumbly and watched as Ignis slowly slid from his seat; watched as he stood with all the elegance in the world on his broad shoulders. He watched as Ignis leaned in, and was startled when soft lips met his own. That was his first kiss ever.

Ignis took Prompto's hand when the chaste kiss had ended, and he lead the way to the elevators. He held onto him the whole time as they waited, still held onto him as they rode up to the top floor of the hotel; lead him to the room at the end of the hall. He was gentle the whole time, not pulling, not forceful. He sat on the bed first, and pat the spot next to him in an unspoken invitation. Prompto followed, feeling the mattress shift underneath him.

"You're nervous," Ignis finally said, breaking the silence.

"It's my first time."

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

Prompto hesitated. He stared down at his hands, which were twisting themselves into knots of anxiety. "I'm not sure. You're really attractive, like way more attractive than I ever imagined myself getting lucky with, so I mean... I want to, but I also don't know if i want to..."

Ignis moved a little closer and set his hand gently on Prompto's knee. "How about we start with the basics, and we'll see how you feel later, hm?"

"The basics?"

Ignis settled a warm hand, palm slightly rough and calloused, on Prompto's cheek before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips for a second time that night. This time, however, he let the kiss linger and Prompto realized after a long beat that Ignis was waiting for him to relax. He tried, and eventually he learned to return the favor, to kiss him back. His lips parted cautiously, and Ignis took that as an invitation, hand moving from Prompto's cheek to the back of his head, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened easier than it began. Ignis's tongue was hot and wet as it slid past Prompto's lips, and the feel of it dragged a moan from inside him. 

Predictably, Ignis tasted of sweet, candied orange peel and bitter, black coffee. It was a combination of flavors that lingered on the tongue and made Prompto shiver. It created a lasting memory, and he wondered if it was intentional on Ignis's part. He felt the heat of the kiss: the way their lips parted for just the briefest of moments before Ignis were devouring him again, demonstrating all the ways a kiss could vary. Ignis sucked his upper lip, bit his bottom lip, drew his tongue into the warmth of his mouth. Ignis's hands raked through his hair one moment, and sneaked up the back of his shirt the other.

Prompto shivered at the touch of Ignis's hot, rough fingertips against his skin. He had never felt this kind of arousal before, the kind caused by someone else, by their presence, their taste, their touch, their scent. His hands came up to clutch at Ignis's shirt, and he had to break the kiss. "S-stop," he protested, breathless.

Ignis pulled away. His lips were red and his cheeks were pink. His glasses had been knocked askew, lenses slightly fogged. "Too much?"

Prompto nodded. "Too much."

"Do you want to stop here?" Ignis pulled back a little further, and Prompto found himself suddenly wanting for his touch, feeling cold without it on his skin.

"No!" Prompto reached for him. At this distance and without his mouth being occupied by another, Prompto could finally make out Ignis's complexion. He looked as though he spent time in the sun, his tanned skin was dappled in moles. From a distance and across a dinner table, the man looked flawless; up close like this Prompto could see all his imperfections and there was something so much better about that, so much more intimate. He wondered how much further those imperfections went.

"No?'

Prompto hesitated a beat, before he intertwined his fingers with Ignis, pulling him back towards him. "I really just need a breather. I've never felt like this before."

Ignis chuckled softly, and he carefully removed his glasses with his free hand, settling it on the bedside table, before leaning in to kiss Prompto again, soft and quick and swift on the lips. "Take your time," he murmured gently, as his lips moved down to Prompto's neck, kissing him there. The kissing quickly moved to nipping, and then to biting. Prompto gasped.

"Should I stop?" Ignis spoke the words against Prompto's skin.

The bite had sent a thrill through his entire body; it made him shudder and his cock strain against the fly of his suddenly-too-tight trousers. "N-no," Prompto managed. "More."

It was a single word demand, and Ignis followed it easily. He pushed Prompto down against the bed, kissing a line down his neck, biting the bit of his collarbone that peaked out from beneath the dark silk shirt. He slowly undid the buttons with deft fingers, kissing the flushed skin was it was exposed. He flicked his tongue across a pink nipple, making Prompto squirm and laugh at the same time. "H-hey!"

"Sorry, sorry," Ignis apologized, but his lips were twisted into a smirk. "I won't do it if you don't like it."

Prompto shook his head quickly. "It's weird. It feels weird."

Ignis kissed further still, following the planes of Prompto's abdomen and then he stopped. He hovered his face over Prompto's groin briefly, and only when Prompto started to feel self conscious of his erection, did Ignis lean in and nuzzle him. The made his whole body tense at once. No one else had ever touched him there before, and combined with the image of this incredibly handsome man with his nose pushed against the fly of those black trousers, breathing in his scent, looking as though he were genuinely enjoying himself, he didn't stand a chance. He instinctively reached his hands out and pushed, shoving Ignis back.

"Wait!"

Ignis looked up at him, slightly alarmed. "Are you okay? Should I not have--" He paused. "Oh, you--"

Prompto flailed his hands, and he shoved at Ignis again, pushed his hands against his face, trying to cover his mouth. "Don't say it! Shut up! I told you it's my first time! I'd never kissed anyone before, much less have their faces shoved up against my crotch!" He groaned and stopped shoving at Ignis, covering his face instead. "I feel so stupid! You've probably never been with a guy that quick!"

"Quick-draw Prompto," There was laughter in Ignis's voice, and Prompto suddenly felt worse, as though he were being made fun of, that he would have to pay for sex and then not even last five seconds, but then he felt Ignis's lips on his belly, up his sternum; felt Ignis gently pry his hands away from his face and he was greeted by an expression he couldn't quite put in words.

Ignis's eyes sparkled with amusement, his lips curved up in a smile that filled Prompto with warmth. "I've never made anyone cum so fast before. I love it. It makes me feel wanted, like you're really attracted to me."

"I am attracted to you! You are... so totally my type," Prompto confessed, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Really? Because I have been told in the past that I am something of an acquired taste."

The comment was distraction enough from Prompto's self embarrassment. He couldn't imagine anyone having to acquire a taste for someone as exquisite a specimen of man kind as Ignis. He looked incredible. He acted like royalty. Prompto propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Ignis with his eyebrows raised. "What, really? But you're-- I mean, you're-- You're so cool."

"I appreciate the sentiment, I really do." Ignis's expression was still amused, and for a moment there, Prompto felt as though they might actually have something in common. Despite how perfect and composed Ignis played, he still had his own doubts. He was, after all, paid to have sex with complete strangers. Perhaps he had ended up down that road because he never felt wanted, and being paid for sex was the only way he could feel wanted, or maybe Prompto was just projecting.

Prompto pushed himself up a little higher and moved to kiss Ignis himself, the first of the night, before letting himself collapse back against the sheets. He glanced down. "I--- uhm. I'm young. I could probably get it up again." He said it hesitantly, fumbling over the words, not wanting the night to be over, wanting to get them both on track and perhaps also wanting to continue making Ignis feel wanted, feel desired.

Ignis stared at him for a moment, as if at a loss, and then he laughed, ducking his head and resting it on Prompto's shoulder. "You're adorable."

Prompto hesitated for a beat, before letting his hands come up and push through Ignis's hair, mussing it playfully. The gesture felt good; it felt comfortable and affectionate. He wondered if this was what it would feel like if he were to ever be in a relationship, if he were ever able to snag himself a boyfriend. He felt Ignis's hot breath against his neck, and then the touch of lips on his skin. He tilted his head, exposing his neck. He felt Ignis's teeth dig into the wirey muscle of his neck, biting a spot that already felt too sore, and he shuddered, tightening his hands in Ignis's hair.

"You're so pale, it's easy to mark you." Ignis was nipping a trail down Prompto's chest as his hands worked open the fastener and zipper to the black, borrowed trousers. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops and tugged, pulling them and the soiled briefs underneath off in a few, inelegant motions. Prompto helped by kicking his feet. 

The cold air made his skin prickle into goosebumps. He was naked, fully exposed on the plush hotel bed for Ignis to see. His cock laid soft and spent between his legs. His hands moved, reflexively, to cover himself, but Ignis caught them and intertwined their fingers. He leaned in and settled his lips on Prompto's belly button, kissing him softly there, and then those lips moved further down, following the trail of barely there, pale, blond hairs to the soft nest pillowing his cock. Prompto watched as Ignis wrapped his lips around the soft organ, sucking it gently. The sensation made his toes curl and his skin prickle with goosebumps. Ignis bobbed his head slowly over Prompto's length, blissfully patient as he coaxed him back to hardness. 

Prompto was nearly panting when Ignis finally pulled his mouth away. His skin was flushed with arousal. He managed an awkward laugh. "Gosh, you're good."

Ignis smiled up at him, hand wrapping around Prompto's cock, stroking it lightly. "This is your first time, I suspect I could be very bad at this and you would still enjoy it."

"But you know you're good."

"I... have experience, certainly."

Prompto looked Ignis over, that he was still fully dressed, that he was doing all this just to make him feel good, and he knew that Ignis's job was to give other people pleasure, but he didn't like the idea of that. He wanted them to both enjoy it. He wanted that real experience of doing it with someone. "Can I try?"

Ignis looked a little startled. "You want to suck me off?"

Prompto hesitated. He wanted to, very badly. He had thought about it on more occasions than he ever dare admit, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. He was certain Ignis had had his cock sucked by other professionals, and he didn't want to be so awful that he would actually feel the man stay flaccid in his mouth. He finally managed a nervous nod. "Yes. I do. I want to experience it all."

"All?"

"The full menu. All the courses."

Ignis opened his eyes a little wider and them he made an amused sound and shook his head before reaching for Prompto's hands, tugging him up to a sitting position and he slowly guided his hands to his groin. 

Prompto could feel the heat radiating from it, and he hesitated before finally settling his hands over the placket of Ignis's trousers. "You're hard." He felt ridiculous as soon as he said it. Somehow he hadn't expected someone who was paid to have sex to be aroused over something as basic as what they'd experienced so far. He tried to pull his hands back. Ignis stopped him.

"Of course I'm hard. I wouldn't be doing this if I weren't enjoying myself."

Prompto felt his face burned a brighter shade of pink. "O-oh yeah, I guess that makes sense, huh?" He fumbled, awkwardly, as he worked to undo the buckle of Ignis's belt, undo the clasp of his trousers, undo the zipper. He could feel the heat of Ignis's erection against his fingertips as he brushed against it through the thin cotton fabric of the shorts underneath. He held his breath, cautious with his touch, just hesitantly making out the shape of him. Ignis was patient, waiting quietly as Prompto explored him, it was only when Prompto's fingers slid past the fly of his shorts to grasp Ignis's cock did he finally hear a sound: a sharp intake of breath and then a sigh.

Prompto looked up. Ignis's eyes were closed; his cheeks were flushed; his lips were slightly parted. The sight of him made Prompto pause, taken aback by how blissful and pleased the other man looked.

"Don't stop." Ignis's voice was soft, slightly breathy. He wrapped a hand around the back of Prompto's head and pulled him in, kissing him softly. "That feels good."

"Really?" Prompto couldn't help himself, grinning as he gave Ignis's cock a longer, firmer stroke. "I mean, I should know how it works, I have one, right"

The moment that followed, the sight of Ignis startled into laughter despite the hand around his cock, caught Prompto so off guard that he almost forgot that Ignis was paid to be here, was paid to pleasure him like this. He looked so relaxed, so natural, so friendly that Prompto felt as though he could have fallen in love with the real man underneath the professional sex worker that he was. He leaned in and kissed that laughing expression, unable to help himself.

Ignis caught him, deepening the kiss. His tongue was hot and wet as it explored the depths of Prompto's mouth. He wrapped a hand around Prompto's hard cock, stroking him. The moan Prompto made was muffled, devoured by the kiss. He felt light headed with pleasure, unable to fight the whine as Ignis broke the kiss and loosened his grip on his cock. He felt ignis pull away, leaving him feeling cold, and he opened the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed.

In front of him, Ignis was disrobing. For all the godlike comparisons Prompto had made downstairs in the restaurant, the only thought that came to mind in this moment was ethereal. Backed by yellow lights in the otherwise dim hotel room, Ignis looked as though he were glowing. Deft fingers easily undid the buttons of the dress shirt that otherwise would have given a mere mortal difficulty. He somehow even made removing his trousers look elegant. Ignis was as sculpted underneath as Prompto had imagined, lean and perfectly formed. He would have felt soft and unattractive in comparison, but Ignis's expression was dark with desire, his cock standing at full attention, bobbing gently with each movement.

"Wow," Prompto breathed, before realizing he was even speaking and encouraged by the look Ignis was giving him, Prompto scooted towards the edge of the low bed and reached out for him. He slid his hands carefully across his hip bones, before tugging him closer and leaning in to drag his tongue experimentally across the head of the flushed cock.

The taste of Ignis was salty and slightly bitter in contrast to the sweet candied orange peel of his tongue. It made Prompto shudder. He had fantasized about licking another man's cock, sucking it, but he never could quite wrap his head around the taste. It was more pleasing than he had expected. He wrapped his mouth around the head, lips tightening beneath the glans like Ignis had done earlier. He felt Ignis's long, lithe fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He swallowed him deeper; he bobbed his head over the length and flexed his tongue against the underside. He felt the vein of Ignis's cock pulse like a heartbeat inside his mouth. He pulled back and dragged his tongue across the head again, across the slit.

"I wouldn't have thought that you have never done this before," Ignis volunteered with an amused lilt to his voice.

Prompto lifted his mouth from Ignis's cock, looking up at him. "Well, it seems kind of easy to me." He offered Ignis a grin. He felt confident in a way he couldn't quite explain.

Leaning in, Prompto nuzzled Ignis's cock, wanting to feel the heat it of against his skin, his fist twisting idly around the base. From this distance he could breathe in Ignis's scent, a clean, complex musk that he found very appealing. He could see a mole hiding in the coarse hairs that were tickling his cheek. Ignis's hand was still in his hair, combing through it, affectionate in its touch. 

"How do you want me?" Ignis's question was calm, straight forward. It brought Prompto back, reminding him that this was a professional situation. Ignis had a job to do.

Awkwardly Prompto pulled away, looking up. "How...?" He started, trying to wrap his head around what Ignis was asking him.

"I'm fine doing either." Ignis moved to sit down on the bed, next to Prompto. The hand in Prompto's hair was still gentle, fingers twisting in the feathery blond stands, before cupping the back of is head, pulling him in for a soft kiss. "I know this is your first time, so I want you to be comfortable." He murmured the words gently against Prompto's lips.

"I..." Prompto had actually spent more time thinking about it than he would ever dare admit. He had read enough horror stories about other first times that he waffled on the idea a hundred times, but somehow the idea of doing it with a professional seemed strangely reassuring. If anyone knew what they were doing it had to be someone who was paid to have sex for a living. He had even taken the time to clean himself out as thoroughly as the internet suggested before this whole night began. He cleared his throat. "I think I want to be on the bottom."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly? Not really, but I trust you." Prompto hesitated, and he wondered if that was the wrong thing to say to a high class escort like Ignis. "I mean, I want to try it someday, and I don't want it to be with someone who'll make it an awful experience." He felt his face burn an even darker shade of red, his whole body was hot with embarrassment. It felt ridiculous to talk about this, to be open about it. With normal sex, things were just supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to discuss it, they weren't supposed to talk intimately about how they wanted it and why they wanted it. Doing it under these circumstances was different. "I feel like you what you're doing. You won't hurt me, right?"

Ignis's eyes widened. "Of course not." His expression softened and he kissed Prompto again, kissed down his neck and bit his collarbone gently. "I will take all the time in the world to make you feel incredible." The words were a soft vibration against Prompto's skin that made him shiver in response. 

Carefully, Ignis maneuvered Prompto back down against the soft mattress, moving him as he passed his lips across pink, freckled skin. When he pulled away, Prompto shuddered as cold air slipped across his skin, causing goosebumps. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Ignis as he moved in the dim light of the hotel room. He watched Ignis rummage through his bag.

"Before you ask, " Ignis supplied, "I'm getting lube and condoms."

"You're like a boyscout. Always prepared." Prompto was trying to joke around, trying to alleviate the nerves he felt building up inside him. 

Ignis returned to the bed, leaning over him, kissing him deeply. "I have to be," he said, when their lips finally parted. "It's my job."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Prompto slid his hands through Ignis's hair. It was just barely damp with sweat, and swept easily back from his eyes. There were a few stray hairs that refused to obey. He leaned up and kissed a mole that sat just beneath Ignis's hairline. A thousand times over he reminded himself that this was all because Ignis was paid to do it, but it was not unlike being with an incredible waiter, a wonderful nurse, a friendly cab driver. Ignis was good at his job. He was attentive. He was patient and understanding.

Ignis slid a hand between Prompto's legs, calloused fingers sliding across sensitive skin making him shudder, arching up off the bed. 

He was also incredibly sexy.

"I hope you know that what I said earlier still applies."

Prompto barely heard what Ignis had to say, breathless as he opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Wh-what did you say?" 

"We'll stick to the basics and we'll see how you feel." Ignis coaxed Prompto's legs apart, sliding warm fingers behind his balls. Reflexively Prompto clung to Ignis, looping his arms around his neck. He bit back a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a whimper when Ignis's fingers circled his entrance. The touch was teasing and gentle at the same time.

"I cleaned myself," Prompto offered awkwardly.

Ignis paused, and then his shoulder shook with contained laughter. "That is very responsible of you." 

"Just in case, you know? I wanted to be prepared." 

"I would comment that would also make you a boy scout, but I am not a fan of that particular kink." Ignis pulled back with an amused sound, just far enough to make a show of taking the small bottle of lubricant, squeezing some onto his thumb, pointer and middle finger." Are you ready?"

Prompto scoot himself back on the bed slightly. "Should I roll over?" 

"Right now, no. You may decide you want to later, however." Ignis returned to Prompto, slick fingers barely sliding across his skin, before he nudged it against the pucker of muscle. 

Instinctively, Prompto pulled back and he almost immediately felt uncomfortable. Ignis was looking at him with such a patient expression that he felt guilty for not being able to fight the natural urge to jump back. He had attempted to finger himself in the past, but he could never get past that first sensation, the feeling of his own asshole twitching against the pad of his finger. 

"It's okay." Ignis leaned forward and kissed the inside of his knee. Prompto almost immediately relaxed and Ignis took advantage of that, slick finger making circles over the tight bud of his asshole. "I shall be very careful." 

Prompto took a deep breath and tried to will his body to relax into the mattress. It felt weird, as Ignis pushed into him with one finger. It was a bizarre sort of intrusion that wasn't very pleasant. He made a sound of discomfort, and Ignis slowed. 

"No, no. Sorry. It feels okay, just weird." Prompto spoke before Ignis could and he opened an eye hesitantly, looking down at the other man. The hair he had taken the time to smooth back had fallen over his eyes as he worked his slick finger inside.

Ignis kissed Prompto's stomach. "I am going to try and make it feel much better. I want you to feel good." He punctuated the word by twisting his finger, pushing in deeper.

Prompto bit back a groan. It wasn't painful, but it also wasn't mind blowing. He couldn't help but think that gay porn lied, but the accounts he had read on the internet all shared a similar sentiment. 

And then Ignis curled his finger. 

Spots filled Prompto's vision. It wasn't like fireworks, but it was a indescribable mix of pleasure and feeling as though he needed to pee. He whined and tightened up, legs starting to close on Ignis, whose hand shot out, preventing Prompto's knees from knocking together. 

"If you do that," Ignis warned, "It will only be more uncomfortable." 

"I feel..." 

"I promise the feeling will pass." And, as if to punctuate his statement, Ignis curled his finger again, finding that spot, massaging it.

Prompto gasped as the feeling, just as Ignis had promised, passed, leaving only the sensation he could only describe as pleasurable. He could it down to his balls and through to his belly. "Holy shit is that...?" 

Ignis chuckled. "Is it good?" 

"It's super weird!"

"Should I stop?" 

"No!" Prompto blurt the words out before he could stop himself, and when he looked, he saw Ignis's gently amused expression, the look of it shining in his eyes.

Ignis withdrew his finger half way before pushing it in again: a motion he repeated until Prompto was arching his hips off the mattress. When Ignis pulled his finger free, he maneuvered their bodies until Prompto was resting against his front and he could feel Ignis's heat against his back. Ignis kissed the side of his neck gently, right over the bruise he had left earlier that evening, as he reached again, sliding his hand down and pushing into him with two fingers.

There was an ache, that very quickly ebbed as Ignis curled those long fingers and massaged his prostate. Prompto pushed back against Ignis with a whine, bending his leg, hooking it behind Ignis's knee. "Gods..." His head had fallen back, his eyes closed. A string of precum hung from the tip of his cock, as it lay against his belly, hard and flushed. Prompto was entirely at Ignis's mercy, his body adjusting to the intrusion, turning into putty in his arms. He felt hot and pliable, hips rocking with the push and pull of Ignis's fingers. 

Prompto came suddenly, unexpectedly, a spray of hot fluid across his stomach. He gasped, eyes opening. "Holy shit."

Ignis made an amused, satisfied sort of sound as he withdrew his fingers. 

"What was that?" Prompto tried to straighten himself out, pushing back against Ignis. His hands were shaking. His legs were shaking.

"That was the result of a very good prostate massage." Ignis kissed Prompto's temple. "You're not quite ready yet, though." He whispered the words against Prompto's skin as his hand wrapped around Prompto's still hard cock, stroking it a few times. "You asked for all the courses, i want to give you all the courses. That was really just the appetizer."

Prompto would have tried to swat at Ignis, but he was too caught up in the feeling of the hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. He shuddered. "Wh-wait, if that was the appetizer, what was that blow job earlier?"

"Consider that the aperitif." Ignis tilted Prompto's mouth towards his own and kissed him as he pushed into him with three fingers.

The sound Prompto would have made was devoured by Ignis as he arched against his fingers, toes curling into the sheets. He felt dizzy, overwhelmed by the sensations of Ignis stretching him open, tongue exploring his mouth, hard, hot body against his own. If Ignis weren't there determined to make him feel every moment, he probably would have passed out. Ignis was a true professional.

By the time Ignis pulled his fingers free, Prompto had gotten so accustomed to the sensation that he suddenly felt empty and cold, his sphincter twitching with desire. He opened the eyes he didn't realize he had been closing, and looked up into the flushed face of Ignis. "I'm ready. I am so ready."

Ignis's eyes were filled with laughter as he kissed him. "I don't doubt you." He wrapped his arms around Prompto and manipulated him, turning him over, positioning him so that his cheek was pressed against the pillow, legs spread and bent at the knee, ass lifted up off the bed. Prompto felt Ignis's hands massaging his ass, and then the sudden swipe of something hot, wet and flexible against his entrance.

Prompto jerked away at the touch. "Whoa!'

"Are you okay?"

"Was that your tongue?"

"And if it was?"

Prompto tried to relax, sinking his face back against the pillow. "It's too much, i think."

Ignis chuckled. "That's understandable. If i spend too much time down here, I may not be able to kiss you again later."

Prompto didn't have to ask what Ignis meant by that. He had a very good idea, despite the fact that he had tried so meticulously to clean himself out before the start of this evening. He felt Ignis's fingers instead, gently massaging his entrance, and then there was a chill that made his skin prickle in goosebumps when Ignis pulled away. He heard him moving around behind him, the sound of a foil packet tearing open, the snap of a cap of lube opening and closing, the sound of a slick hand sliding over a sheathed cock. He shuddered in anticipation. This was it.

Sex was one of those things people either spent their entire lives building up to some fantastic moment, or one of those things people were so casual about they didn't consider it a big deal one way or another. Prompto identified with the former, made more difficulty and more extravagant due in part to the fact that he liked men and finding someone he could have sex with was a challenge in and of itself. He never expected that he would find that someone in a man who was paid by his best friend to have sex with him and for all that Prompto had told himself to not think about it, as Ignis's hands slid over his hips, he couldn't help himself.

It was sobering.

Prompto pressed his face into the pillow. He felt Ignis's lips kiss a line up his spine until he could feel Ignis's hot breath against his ear. He shuddered and felt the head of Ignis's cock nudge against him, just barely opening him up. He groaned and rocked his hips back against the intrusion reflexively. He bit back a moan as Ignis pushed into him, stretching him further apart. It burned, more so than the fingers had. Ignis's cock felt thicker and harder, filling him out in a way that was impossible to compare. He hated to admit it, but it hurt. It didn't feel anywhere near as good as he had imagined, anywhere near as good as Ignis's fingers had felt. He bit into the pillow, trying to relax, trying to open up for him, trying to wait for the burn to give way to pleasure as he felt Ignis's bottom out, felt his hips sit flush against his ass.

"Are you okay?" Ignis's words were whispered soft and filled with concern in Prompto's ear. His voice sounded so sweet.

"It hurts," Prompto admit, his voice muffled by the pillow.

He felt Ignis kiss the side of his face, felt a warm hand brush sweat damp hair from his forehead. The touch was so gentle, so affectionate that Prompto wasn't sure if that hurt more than the ache of being filled. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't-- I don't know. It hurts."

"You're so tense," Ignis's hands were gentle, stroking his hip, thumb rubbing circles into his skin. "You have to relax or it will never get better, and I promise it will get better if you relax."

"I'm trying. I swear I'm trying."

Ignis didn't move, didn't dare rock his hips. Instead he kissed Prompto's cheek, his temple, his neck, his shoulder. He pet his head and slid his hands soothingly up and down his sides. He was delicate with his touch, each one deliberately designed to help relax Prompto beneath his ministrations. It was helping. It made Prompto feel wanted, feel comforted and soothed. Prompto lost track of time under his care, under the warm breath and gentle touch. The pleasure from it slowly drew his attention away from the ache, until all at once it seemed to become one.

Prompto felt Ignis laugh, felt the movement of the sound inside him. "What's so funny?"

"You've finally relaxed."

"I-- You can tell, can't you?"

"Well, you aren't squeezing the life out of me anymore."

Prompto couldn't help himself. He laughed and in the moment all he wanted to do was roll over onto his back and look up at Ignis, to wrap his arms around him and beg him to be real, for this to be a real date, for this to mean something. He couldn't and so he didn't. "You want to try moving? I'll tell you if it hurts."

Ignis let out a groan of relief, his forehead falling on the back of Prompto's shoulder. "I thought you'd never ask."

The pain that Prompto was anticipating never happened as Ignis rolled his hips, felt him slide out and then push back in. In fact, it dragged a whimper out of him, feeling the drag and pull of Ignis's slick cock on his insides. Ignis started out slow, his motions deliberate, as if carefully measuring out every inch and what speed he was moving. It was a tease, constantly threatening to feel incredible, but never quite committing. Prompto curled his toes, dug them into the sheets and pushed back against Ignis's movements. "Gods, you're doing this on purpose."

Ignis paused. "What am I doing?"

"it's so slow. You're teasing me. Please, faster!" Prompto pushed back harder, which rewarded him with a gasp from Ignis. He suddenly felt very pleased with himself. He did it again, and felt Ignis's hands fly to his hips, stopping him.

"Wait-- hold on. If you keep that up--"

For the first time since being turned over onto his stomach, did Prompto get up the courage to look back at Ignis, to see his face, flushed a dark red with arousal and embarrassment. "What? Are you going to cum?"

"I have my reasons for going slowly, Prompto." Ignis's voice sounded strained.

Prompto felt his lips split into a smirk, and he rocked back again. He felt Ignis twitch inside him. "I want to make you feel as good as you're trying to make me feel. I want to make you cum."

Ignis groaned again and bent over, hands clutching on either side of Prompto's hips. "Trust me, I'm going to cum, but I want very badly to make this a pleasurable experience for you first and foremost, so I beg you to take it easy on me."

Chuckling, Prompto turned to rest his cheek on the pillow again, trying his best to be good as Ignis started to move again in that same slow motion, back and forth but it wasn't as tormentingly teasing as it had been moments earlier, not with the knowledge that Ignis was suffering as badly as he was. It even started to feel good: a gentle build up of pleasure like the tide rolling in on a beach, gentle massage against his prostate. It was in that moment, did Ignis start to really move, thrusting suddenly into him in a way that caught him off guard. Prompto gasped, hands suddenly grabbing handfuls of the sheets beneath him. 

The thrust sent a shockwave through his system, a sudden stab of sensation, somewhere between pain and pleasure, or perhaps the pain was part of the pleasure. Prompto felt a whine escape his throat as Ignis found a rhythm of thrusting that made him shudder and he could hear Ignis moaning behind him, could feel his cock throbbing inside him. A hand snaked around his front, wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him in time with those thrusts. 

Prompto's hips rocked into that fist and back against Ignis's cock. He felt Ignis's lips on his shoulder again, felt his ragged breath against his skin.

"Are you going to cum?" Ignis almost sounded desperate when he asked the question.

Prompto nodded, turning his head so he could see the flop of ash brown hair, see the flushed face of Ignis peeking out from behind his shoulder. "Yeah," he gasped, breathless, "I think I'm gonna cum." At those words, he felt Ignis thrust into him again, harder, felt the stab of his cock against his prostate. He cried out.

The climax crashed into Prompto, starting somewhere in his gut and splintering out, making his entire body tense and then shudder, toes curling, digging into the sheets as he shoved back against Ignis, cock spraying hot cum over the sheets. His hands tightened into fists on the pillow as he tried to muffle the sounds he was making, stuffing fabric and cushion into his mouth. He felt his eyes water as he squeezed them shut, riding out the orgasm under Ignis's care.

Prompto felt Ignis's hand slide over his cock, milking him, felt him continue to move his hips, and then he felt Ignis shove into him as deep as he could go. He felt him go still against his back, and then he heard a soft grunt, and the sensation of Ignis's cock pulsing inside him. He felt Ignis's teeth dig into his shoulder, biting hard for a long moment and then a sigh: "Gods."

The two of them stayed together like this for what felt like an eternity, two hot bodies, damp with sweat, connected to each other, flush against each other. Prompto even made a sound of protest as Ignis's softening cock slipped out of him and he would have collapsed onto the bed if it weren't for Ignis's strong around around his middle, holding him up just long enough to move the sheets so that they weren't laying in the mess of his cum.

Prompto turned his head, watched Ignis peel the condom from his cock, tie it into a neat knot and then toss it in the nearby trash, perfectly rehearsed.

"Cool," Prompto breathed, pillowing his head with his arms as he tried to make himself comfortable, laying on his stomach.

"What?" Ignis looked surprised. "What's cool?"

"Nothing but net, right?" Prompto offered Ignis a small grin.

Ignis laughed and moved to lean in and kiss him on the lips. "What about the rest of it?"

Prompto sighed as he kissed him back. His whole body felt loose and boneless. He felt as though he were made of pudding. "It was... amazing."

Ignis brushed his fingers through Prompto's bangs, moving them from his eyes. "You're amazing."

The only thing Prompto could do in response was hide his face in embarrassment, shoving it into his arms, cheeks and ears hot. "Shaddup."

"I'm going to get a towel to clean you off."

Prompto fell asleep before Ignis came back from the bathroom. He woke up enveloped in Ignis's warm, wrapped up in his arms, cradled against his chest. They were both clean and a towel had been tucked underneath their bodies. Prompto tilted his head back, pushed his nose into Ignis's neck and breathed in his scent. Ignis smelled vaguely of hotel soap. He stayed like this for a long moment, before the reality set in.

The red digital numbers on the hotel clock read, "5:32AM".

Prompto had spent his entire night with Ignis. His time had to be up. He carefully worked his way free from Ignis's arms. tried to quietly get dressed in the stiff clothes he had borrowed from Noctis the night before. He wondered if he needed to leave a tip, and if so what was an appropriate tip? He had no idea how much Noctis spent so he very well couldn't calculate 10, 20 or 30 percent of a mystery number.

"Where are you going?" Ignis's voice was rough with sleep.

Prompto turned awkwardly where he stood, hands on the buttons of his shirt. Ignis was starting to sit up, reaching for his glasses and settling them back on his face. He looked just as beautiful now as he did last night, maybe even more so, as the bed sheets pooled over his hips.

"I... I figured time was up," Prompto admitted in a soft voice.

Ignis leaned over to check the clock and he made a slightly confused sound. "Technically it's paid for until check out, and that's not until noon. There's plenty of time."

"I know but... I don't know if it's appropriate." Prompto scratched the back of his neck, looking away, unable to make eye contact. He heard Ignis sigh softly.

"I suppose I can't force you to stay if you feel uncomfortable. You don't regret what we did last night, do you?"

Prompto looked back at Ignis then. "No! Of course not!" He protested. "It was amazing. It was the best experience I'd ever had. It's just.... we've been together all night, and I have stuff I need to do this morning, I didn't really think we would spent the whole night together and--" He trailed off and turned his gaze to the carpeted floor.

"While I don't want to interfere with your plans, would it be forward of me to hope we can do this again sometime?"

Prompto heard the bed creak under Ignis's movements. He heard him get to his feet and slowly start to dress. He looked up in time to catch Ignis bent over, pulling on his boxer briefs in a sight that made his cock throb in his trousers. "I-- Honestly, I don't think I could afford a second time."

Ignis paused. "Well, I didn't mean this exactly. The hotel and the fancy dinner was all on Noctis."

"The whole night was on Noctis. I have no idea how much he spent. You just seem way too high class for me."

Prompto flinched as Ignis stepped suddenly into his personal space. He looked up hesitantly, and Ignis gently caressed his cheek with the back of his hand and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. Was this a technique to get him to agree to a second meeting? Was this how Ignis created regular customers?

"While I think I should consider that a compliment, I'll have you know that I am just as happy spending a night on a couch, cuddling, watching tv and eating junk food. Depending on the cost of the junk food, that is typically considered a very low cost evening."

Prompto froze slightly where he stood, trying to process what he had just been told. "But how much is the sex, though?"

Ignis pulled his hand back. His brow furrowed and he settled his hand on his hip. "Prompto, I am starting to think that you and I are on such different pages that we are in completely different books." He sounded irritated, almost angry.

"I--" Prompto felt his face burn, felt his eyes prickle, threatening to spill over with tears. He was confused, he didn't understand what was happening. Had Noctis paid for more than one night? Had he gotten scammed into being forced into seeing Ignis every so often?

"Let's take a moment to sit and to talk." Ignis took a deep breath before reaching for Prompto's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him back towards the bed. He pushed Prompto onto the edge of the bed before quickly pulling on his own trousers to put them both on somewhat even footing before taking a seat next to him.

"I am starting to think." Ignis began slowly, "That you've completely misunderstood our night together."

"I really like you," Prompto blurted out, staring at his lap, hands pulled tight into fists. "I barely know you, but you were so good last night and you were so good to me, and is it wrong for me to feel like that towards a guy like you?"

"Of course not." Ignis reached a hand out and gently squeezed Prompto's knee. "Honestly, I've known about you for sometime now. I've seen you with Noctis and he's told me so much about you that I've... developed something of a crush on you. I'm actually ecstatic to know that you like me."

"Wait wait wait," Prompto waved his hands, pushed Ignis's grip from his knee. "How do you-- Why do you-- What kind of relationship do you and Noctis have?"

Ignis looked surprised. "I'm his caretaker."

Noctis had told Prompto about his caretaker, has mentioned him for years. He complained about him constantly and Prompto had shaped his mental image of his caretaker to an older man, stuck up and more like an old butler than the sexy young man in front of him now. He suddenly felt sick. He felt his stomach plummet to his feet. In order to make sense of what Ignis was telling him, he immediately jumped to the conclusion: "You moonlight as a prostitute?"

"What?!"

Prompto shook his head and covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god. Was last night a real date?"

"I'm starting to think it wasn't," Ignis said slowly, and Prompto could feel the distance he was putting between them.

"I'm sorry!" Prompto peeled his hands from his face and reached for Ignis. "Noctis and Gladio were talking about getting me a prostitute because I was a virgin and I was telling him how hard it was to find a guy in Insomnia. When Noctis mentioned that he found me someone and set up this whole thing I jumped to the obvious conclusion, I mean, there is no way that Noctis would actually try to find me a real guy, right? He's not that thoughtful, and then you were so perfect and so incredibly hot and-- _Why did you even sleep with me!?_ " He was rambling, panicking, his face was red and hot.

Ignis cupped Prompto's face with his hands. He ran his thumbs over the apples of Prompto's cheeks, wiping away the tears Prompto hadn't even realized were there. "I admit, I have a bad habit of sleeping with people on the first date."

"So everything last night was real?"

"Yes. Everything last night was real. When Noctis told me you were interested in men, I may have asked him to set us up. I am not a prostitute, and I am genuinely interested in you." Ignis leaned, and after a moment's hesitation, kissed him softly. "But I apologize if sleeping with you last night gave you the wrong impression."

"Yeah it kind of confirmed the fact that you were a prostitute," Prompto confessed gently as Ignis kissed him again, and then again as he gently guided him back against the bed. "But I'm starting to think you're just really, totally into sex."

"I enjoy it, and I like to think I'm good at it."

Prompto arched up off the bed as Ignis's hand slid down his thigh, as Ignis kissed his neck. "Y-yeah you are," he gasped.

Ignis paused and pulled back, brow knitting. "Gods, and I'm doing it again. I meant it, that I'm happy just cuddling and watching TV. I really don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

Prompto sat up when Ignis put distance between them and he brushed at the invisible dust on his pants. "I want it, but I also don't want any more of this. This.. hotel, this night, these clothes. It was all a mistake."

Despite the expression of disappoint on Ignis's face, he was understanding and agreeable. The two of them decided that it was better to leave the hotel sooner than later, decided to leave this all behind them. Most importantly they agreed that this never happened. Prompto felt a little sad about it all. He knew it had been too good to be true.

When Noctis called to ask him about the date, Prompto confessed everything. He blamed Noctis for the mix up, but also forgave him and said it was also his mistake for assuming all night long. He also never admit if he had sex or not. As far as Noctis was concerned he was still a virgin.

It would be more than another month before Prompto would go on another date, a real date. It was just in time for the Candlenights and he was dressed for the weather. He wore nothing like the fancy clothes Nocits had lent him before. He was in jeans and his jacket was puffy. He had a knit cap on his head that squashed his blond hair against his forehead.

Prompto buried his face in the red scarf wound around his neck that he promised his date he would be wearing so that he could be found in the crowd. He showed up a half hour early on purpose and was waiting, back against a lamp post, casually taking pictures of the people that walked past. He didn't mind waiting. 

"Prompto, right?"

The voice sent a chill own Prompto's spine, and he took a picture of the snow dusted oxfords beside him before looking up. "Yeah, you found me."

His date held a hand out in greeting. "I'm Ignis. Nice to meet you, Prompto."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that this takes place in a slightly less magical, slightly less threatening universe where Noctis is the heir to a mafia group.
> 
> "Can we just agree to pretend that we aren't dating when Noctis is around? I don't want to give him the satisfaction..."


End file.
